As technology advances, the number and variety of devices that are connected to communication networks are rapidly increasing. Authentication of devices connected to a network can be useful for securing the communication network in order to prevent unauthorized or rogue devices from accessing network resources. Current authentication solutions are limited and narrow in their authentication abilities and are often time consuming processes that negatively affect the user experience. In addition, some current solutions are also cumbersome to configure and require precise configuration of many different network components.